


Your Fingers in My Hair

by itsspanner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And in love, But Mostly Dumb, Dream Has Long Hair, Dream baby rages what else is new, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Kissing, Long Hair, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chinese takeaway used as a plot point, dtao3, fellas is it gay to kiss the homies goodnight?, hand holding, hugging in airports, im making that a tag, niki and tubbo blink and you'll miss it cameo, sapnap only mentioned in passing, seriously youre going to have cavities, twice, your honour they're dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspanner/pseuds/itsspanner
Summary: Despite having a younger sister, Dream had never learnt how to braid hair, Drista preferring to keep her hair short, rarely letting it grow past where it brushed her jaw. Because of this Dream found himself at a loss when he realised that he now had hair long enough that it needed to be tied back to avoid it getting in the way while doing everyday tasks. Even playing minecraft proved hard when his hair kept getting in the way of his eyes.Or, George braids Dream's hair.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

Despite having a younger sister, Dream had never learnt how to plait hair, Drista preferring to keep her hair short, rarely letting it grow past where it brushed her jaw. Because of this Dream found himself at a loss when he realised that he now had hair long enough that it needed to be tied back to avoid it getting in the way while doing everyday tasks. Even playing minecraft proved hard when his hair kept getting in the way of his eyes.

Now, he wasn't completely useless just because he couldn't braid his hair, he could use a bobble if needed but, no matter how hard he tried he kept misplacing them, his collection dwindling to the point where he could only find one after about ten minutes of searching so he usually just forwent the bobble and tucked his hair behind his ears, dealing with the inconveniences as they came.

Dream's frustration with his hair came to a head when, during MCC, it got in the way while he was trying to complete parkour warrior. He had thirty seconds left on the clock and three sets of trapdoors left to jump up. He knew he could do it but he couldn't afford any mistakes, one slip up and any chance he had of completing the course would be gone.

As if understanding the immense pressure Dream was under, his hair took that opportune moment to come untucked and obscure his vision. He desperately flicked his hair to the side and in doing so nudged his mouse slightly and caused him to miss the final jump.

He watched in abject horror as any chance he had of completing the course fell, just like he did, into the void. Dream didn't even bother attempting to climb the walls in the last ten seconds, choosing instead to slam his headphones down out of rage. Chat spammed 'baby rage' but Dream didn't even see, pacing to the other side of his room in anger.

His teammates didn't seem to notice his absence as they congratulated each other until George noted his suspicious silence, "Dream?" he asked almost cautiously, he knew Dream hadn't completed the course, they all did, the glaring lack of fireworks proving that to everyone, he didn't know why though.

Tubbo and Niki quieted down at George's call of Dream's name just in time to hear a faint, "What the FUCK" and then a loud bang and some more inaudible cursing.

George laughed nervously, knowing Dream wouldn't have wanted his stream to hear that, always liking to seem cool and collected in the face of failure in front of them, "Uh I'm going to pull him into a different teamspeak just to check on him, I'll be back in a few." (A/N I know mcc isnt done over teamspeak, its done on discord but for the sake of plot its teamspeak shhh) Tubbo and Niki agreed and went back to talking about their experiences on the parkour map after the usual 'buddy left your channel' calls out.

George turned off his facecam and muted himself on his stream. "Dream," he called out, louder this time and he thanked any deity that might be listening that Dream heard him that time. He got a hum in response, sounding closer to the mic and slightly pained, although George thought that was only noticeable because he knew Dream so well, "You might wanna mute your mic for the stream."

"Oh whoops," Dream muted the stream and chuckled nervously, "what did they hear?"

"You swearing and then a loud bang, what the fuck happened Dream?" George asked, clearly worried about his friend.

"My stupid hair got in my eyes on the last jump and I missed it, ahh that's so unfortunate," Dream sounded calmer, he was over the adrenaline and anger that had been coursing through his veins both from the thrill of the competition and the consequent failure.

"So you're okay then?" George said, unsure, picking at the skin around his fingernails. He dropped his hands into his lap and looked up at his monitor when Dream let out a loud wheeze in response, "What?" he then said, smiling fondly at the blonde's loud laughter.

Through the laughter, Dream managed to say, "I fuckin', oh my god George, I punched a hole in my wall."

"You WHAT?!" George let out a laugh in disbelief before joining Dream in hysterical laughter, "Dream I'm gonna, I'm gonna piss myself laughing." George held his sides as he shook with laughter, tears forming in his eyes at the sheer hilarity of the situation.

Calming down slightly when he hears a ping from his phone, George checked it and completely sobered up, "Dream, we're missing MCC, they've started the vote." Dream however, found this even more hilarious and lets out an inhuman sound, "Geeorrgeee," he tried to say something else in vain but he was doubled over with laughter and gasping for air.

"I'm leaving, goodbye," with that George exited the teamspeak channel to join Tubbo and Niki's and unmute his stream. Joining him a few moments later, Dream sounded almost completely normal, as if he hadn't just been wheezing his lungs up a few seconds before, but George could still hear the amusement in his voice; he smiled at his screen fondly before realising he had his facecam on and everyone could see him grinning like a loon.

They finally settled back down into MCC and the incident was mostly forgotten about, apart from when Dream walked past his wall and couldn't help but burst back into laughter again and him sending a photo to George, which the brunette immediately put to use as blackmail.

The next time Dream really thinks about his hair is when George finally comes over to meet him. Having just, not really cared or had the means to get it cut throughout quarantine, Dream's hair was now longer than ever, falling just past his shoulders. He stood awkwardly in the air-conditioned airport looking at the text George sent him as he landed, the thought that his best friend, (and crush as he had realised a few weeks ago after sleepless nights of thinking about said brunette,) was here, within the same timezone for the first time ever, was finally sinking in.

Nervousness started to bubble up in his chest, what if George thought he looked weird, what if they just didn't click in real life? He tucked his hair behind his ear anxiously, fingers tugging through the few knots at the ends. He had never felt so awkward about his appearance until now, having never had the need to really, but his face reveal to George was so hyped up that he thought anything now would be a let down. Feeling like he was suddenly in someone else's body, his limbs felt foreign and lanky, nausea gripped him with ice cold fingers.

He was shaken out his spiral of worry by his phone pinging with a text from George:

gogy<3 - ive got my bags, where are you?

step-dream - im just outside the entrance to terminal 3, im wearing my own merch

gogy<3 - :] itd probably be hard to miss you anyway since youre a GIANT

step-dream: youre just short

gogy<3 - :p shut up im average

step-dream - whatever helps you sleep at night george

He pressed send and waited for George's reply, his brow furrowing in confusion when a minute ticks by and there was no response. He knew he sounded clingy but George usually replied within seconds and this large gap without a reply worried him, it was George's first time here, what if he'd gotten lost, or injured?

Halfway through typing out a worried inquiry into George's whereabouts, Dream heard rapidly approaching footsteps and swung round just in time for a blue blur to barrel into him. Stumbling backwards at the collision, he wrapped his arms round the person's waist to help their balance. He looked down and realised that he recognised the brown haired head that was buried in his hoodie, the headphone dent that sat in the middle of his hair confirming his thought further.

"George?"

Said boy pulled his face up from Dream's chest and grinned up at him, smiling brightly despite the clear exhaustion from the long flight.

"Dream?" George mocked Dream's surprised tone, giggling at the fake offended face Dream pulled in response.

Unable to form even a single thought with George here, pressed against him warm, so warm, Dream just pulled George even closer, resting his face on the surprisingly soft hair and hoping that his actions conveyed all the words he wished he could say. George had no complaints about Dream's hug and nuzzled his face back into the hoodie contently, revelling in the comforting smell.

Eventually though, Dream pulled back, feeling the people around them giving them weird looks, understandably he thought, after all they'd been standing in the middle of the airport hugging for what Dream knew could have been an hour, his sense of time lost along with most of his coherent thoughts at the closeness of his best friend. He still didn't say anything though, worried that any words said would break the illusion and he would wake up, alone in his cold bed.

George seemed in no hurry to say anything either, perfectly content to stand there and study Dream back, his dark, intelligent eyes flitting over his face, taking in all his features. Dream marvelled at how attractive George was without the hindrance of a screen.

Don't get me wrong, Dream thought he was plenty hot anyway, but nothing could compare to the beautiful picture George painted stood in front of him in real life. His five o'clock shadow defined his jaw and his rumpled hoodie and slightly tousled hair gave him a sleep mussed look that Dream found downright adorable. He realised with a jolt that he'd been waxing poetry to himself about George for far too long, especially with the man himself standing right there.

As he prepared to tell George that they should probably get going, he briefly mourned the loss of the peaceful bubble they'd created for themselves. He opened his mouth to speak but was beat to the punch by George who exclaimed, "Your hair! It's- it's long!"

Dream chuckled lightly, "Congrats George, I never noticed, whatever will you tell me next that I didn't know about myself. Maybe that I have eyes?"

George rolled his eyes and tried to look annoyed but ultimately failed because of the shining grin that keeps slipping through, "Yeah yeah, shut up, I knew it was long but I thought you meant like jaw length." The shorter man trailed off and then continued, no longer meeting Dream's eyes, "I like it." Doey brown met shocked green and George smiled shyly, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear, brushing his cheek on the way up and sending pleasant tingles down Dream's spine.

Dream blushed both at George's actions and his word, his mouth falling open slightly. George liked his hair? The thought left a warm feeling in his chest, all his worries cast away and the realisation that they were stupid anyway following quickly after the fog of doubt left his brain.

The blonde man coughed awkwardly, finally averting his eyes, "You wanna get going?" George nodded his assent, rolling his suitcase forward and having to jog slightly to keep up with Dream who had already turned around to head out. "Dream! Slow down you idiot,"

"Sorry George, I forgot you were tiny."

"I'm not- ugh shut up." George rolled his eyes goodnaturedly and smiled up at his taller friend. He then proceeded to win their little spat by reaching out and taking Dream's hand in his, rendering the blonde incapable of speech.

George seemed oblivious to the fact that Dream's only thoughts were about how warm his hands were and how they fit so perfectly in Dream's and walked on chattering about anything and everything as he pulled the shellshocked blonde forwards.

They come to a stop about 2 minutes later and George drops Dream's hand. The taller man missed the warmth for a second before shoving the feeling into a box labelled "George - to deal with later". "How come we stopped?" Dream asked.

"You tell me, I don't know where you parked your car," George laughed at Dream.

Dream whacks himself in the forehead softly, "Duh yeah of course. Wait, where are we George?"

"I dunno, I just kinda walked forwards." George twisted his hand around the handle of his suitcase nervously, he didn't like the idea of being lost, even though it was technically his fault.

"You just-" Dream cut himself off with a large wheeze, doubling over as he held his sides in laughter.

When he finally finished laughing, the tall blonde looked up to see George, face coloured bright red, pouting and looking away. /Cute/

George's head whipped round, eyes wide, "What?"

Dream's eyes widened similarly as dread laced through his veins at the realisation that he said that out loud and weighed up his options. Cover up and move on or roll with it, and well, Dream always was more of a now or never guy, "I said you're cute Georgie."

"You- oh," George blushed impossibly redder and covered his face with his hand. He couldn't stop the smile that cracked his face in half nor could he quell the swell of feeling that arose in his chest.

Dream cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to clear the air, believing that George's silence resulted from discomfort at Dream being so forward so soon after meeting for the first time.

Little did he know but George was just internally freaking out over the hints that his crush (he almost scoffed at himself for using the word crush, he was 24 after all, but what else could he use to describe the sheer elation he felt when someone so much as mentioned Dream's name in passing. Hearing his voice could leave George on a high that would last all day,) might like him back.

"C'mon George, its time we get home," Dream took the brunette's suitcase, taking note of his drooping eyes. George just hummed sleepily, jogging slightly to keep up with Dream's quick pace, "It should be just this way, not far now."

Dream realised George was lagging behind, jetlag finally catching up with him, and stopped, smiling back at the sleepy man. He tucked George against his side, folding his arm carefully around his waist. The shorter man let out a content hum, allowing his eyes to slip shut and completely relinquishing control to the blonde to lead them to the car.

Eyes now closed George sunk deeper into his sleepy state, resting his head lightly on Dream's shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth the blonde emitted.

"We're here George, you need to get in the car now," Dream said softly, leaning down to the brunette to speak in his ear so as not to scare him. George wrinkled his nose as the idea of having to detatch from Dream, his sleepy state causing him to be more cuddly.

Dream laughed quietly at George's reluctance to let go of him, George taking comfort in the vibrations of his chest. Opening the car for George, the blonde bundles him into the seat, placing a hand on the back of his head to cushion it in case it hit on the roof of the car when he realised George wasn't going to open his eyes.

George sunk into the car seat, only vaguely registering the sound of the boot opening and closing as Dream put his suitcase in. The blonde slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door softly, avoiding loud noises so as not to wake up the man slipping into a slumber beside him.

Pulling out of the car park, Dream hummed quietly along with the music that was playing on the radio. He looked to the side when he felt eyes on him and met the half-lidded chocolate gaze of the man next to him.

"How are you feeling Georgie?" Dream asked, not bothering to push down his urge for contact and reaching out with his free hand, placing it on the shorter man's leg. George's eyes slipped shut again at the warm pressure and a small smile appeared on his face, "Tired," he answered, barely audible in his drowsiness.

"Well we're two hours away so you can sleep, don't worry, I've got you," the blonde man reassured, feeling George relax minutely under his hand.

George succumbed to sleep, the heat of Dream's hand on his thigh burning his skin through his jeans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDD i hope you enjoyed, this was inspired by the Discord message of Dream having long hair, i couldnt see that and not write about it.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading :) <3
> 
> the next chapter should be up soon (or whenever i stop procrastinating)


	2. Chapter 2

Dream stroked his thumb over George's leg as he drove, slipping into auto-pilot as he followed the familiar roads home and allowing himself to think for what felt like the first time since meeting George. He hadn't expected to have lost all semblance of self-control so quickly after meeting George for the first time, even if he was aware of the soft spot he had for the brown haired man. 

But there always had been something about George that pushed Dream's boundaries, it was like all normalcy flew out the window the moment George was in the picture. Really, he thought, he probably should have realised his affections for the older male much earlier judging by the fact that everyone seemed to know that he liked George apart from George and himself. (Of course he hadn't asked but surely George would have done something if he knew right?) The response he got from Sapnap after calling him in a panic in the middle of the night and confessing that he thought he liked George was, finally, and, could he please go back to sleep now if that was all. 

The blonde snapped back into the present as he merged onto the highway, grumbling when someone honked at him and he felt his brow furrow further as George stirred next to him as a result of the sudden noise. Dream shushed softly, resuming his stroking of the brunette's thigh, coaxing him back into his slumber.

The rest of the drive passed by relatively smoothly, Dream driving slower and more carefully than usual as to avoid waking the sleeping man next to him, feeling slightly embarrassed about this fact despite no-one being in the car to judge. He got the distinct feeling of the air itself mocking his softness for the other man and blushed, red flushing his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Pulling the car to a stop in his driveway, Dream cast his gaze over to the man next to him, his eyes flitting over the older man's features, admiring how he looked in the afternoon sun. Somehow George looked even younger in sleep than he did usually and Dream felt the distinct need to protect him, tuck him close into his chest and never let go.

"Sorry," Dream muttered under his breath before lightly shaking the smaller man's shoulder to rouse him. George just grumbled and scrunched his nose cutely, unwilling to let go of sleep's warm embrace.

"Georgie, it's time to get up, we're here," Dream said softly and the brunette opened his eyes slowly, staring up unfocusedly at Dream. Whining at his being awake, George stretched his arms above his head the best he could in the small space he had in the car, which was more than Dream had to be honest, the blonde having put his seat the lowest it could go and still brushing his head on the ceiling.

Dream found his eyes slipping to the little sliver of George's stomach that showed when he lifted his arms above his head and his t-shirt rose up and mentally hit himself over the head, looking away as George finally put his arms back down and opened his eyes.

"You good Dream, you look a little red?" George tilted his head as he looked at Dream confusedly, this not helping Dream's situation as he lost himself thinking about how cute the action looked on George.

"Yeah, I'm fine George, let's just get inside because someone needs to sleep," Dream grinned at George, offering him a hand to help him up out the car and George just gawked at him for a second, Dream's beauty only really just hitting him as the afternoon sun highlighted the soft blush high on his cheeks and the freckles that were brushed there.

Putting his hand in Dream's and letting himself be pulled up, George savoured the few seconds of contact that sent pulses of electric feeling that sat in his stomach and warmed his whole body, the blonde's hand was slightly clammy and George thought his was too, but it didn't matter, it was Dream's hand in his. The only response the brunette could come up with was, "Yeah," and he almost physically cringed at himself, 'wow George, real slick there, almost rendered speechless, good job,' he shook his head to get rid of the fog and continued, fully meaning to ask the blonde if he would carry in his suitcase but what came out almost certainly was nothing along those lines, "You're really pretty you know."

The brunette snapped his mouth shut in horror, cursing his brain's inability to filter what he said while he was tired, and especially while he was tired and flustered, "Didn't mean to say that," he whispered. 

Dream blinked at him, once, twice, and then smiled even brighter than the sun that shone behind him like a halo, "Aww thanks Georgie, nice to know I live in your brain rent free."

His blush calmed down slightly at Dream's joke in response, glad that Dream didn't take it seriously and question him about it, knowing that nothing good would have come would of it as he seriously doubted his ability to hide his crush on the blonde man that had somehow only increased since coming to Florida, even if he had only been there for a few hours maximum. Dream's presence somehow managed to intensify all his feelings until George felt his chest was going to burst with all the pressure against it. He laughed at Dream's little joke, hoping the blonde didn't notice the slightly forced nature of it.

"Now come on, we can't sit outside forever," Dream said, grabbing George's suitcase without him having to ask and pulling it up the stone pathway to his front door. George couldn't help but admire the flexing of Dream's muscles as he dragged the heavy suitcase but he forcibly diverted his eyes, reminding himself that Dream was just a friend despite how much he wished they were more.

Little did he know Dream was thinking just about the same thing, as he walked down the path towards his front door, Dream felt his face heating up and probably his ears too but he hoped George didn't notice, Dream was bombarded with hopeful thoughts about the fact that George thought he was pretty. Friends didn't just tell each other they thought the other was pretty right? Did that mean George liked him? 

Dream tried to convince himself that George was straight to try and quell the bubble of hope that threatened to rise in Dream's chest. Dream knew that if he thought he had a chance then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from probably just confessing his feelings, whether his brain thought it was a good idea or not. That really would be the only way to get George to notice his feelings, the brunette having never noticed any advances in the past, although they had been hiden under the guise of "fanservice".

"Uh Dream, you good there? Are you going to open the door anytime this year?" George asked from behind Dream and the blonde realised with a jolt of embarrassment that he had just been staring at his door holding his key out, lost in thought. He shook his head to get rid of any lingering thoughts and opened the door with a little trouble, having to jiggle the lock slightly as it got stuck halfway round, as his front door lock was wont to do.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little hungry, it was a long drive," Dream answered as he slid the handle of George's suitcase down and left it in the hallway to continue walking into the kitchen. He looked back to see George trying to pick it back up and follow him at the same time, "Don't worry about that, we'll sort it out later, I'm ordering food now, you want anything?"

"Uh yeah I'm famished not gonna lie, what are we getting?" George felt pangs of hunger wrack his stomach, having not realised before how hungry he was, part of this being due to the fact that he was asleep for the greater part of the last two hours and the other reason being that Dream distracted him as soon as he woke up.

Dream looked up from where he was plugging his phone in, taking a second to bask in the fact that this was real, George was standing here, in his house, discussing what they should eat together, before answering, "I was gonna ask you what you fancy since you're the guest and all."

"Dream I've never been here before, how am I going to pick what to eat if I don't know what I can pick from you idiot?" George giggled, looking at Dream from where he was pulling off his shoes.

"I knew that yeah, totally thought about that, well I think we should have Chinese today since it's closer and will come quicker but you're here long enough for us to have all the takeaways so look forward to it Georgie," Dream said as he pulled up the website to look at the menu for the Chinese and get the phone number to order.

"Is that it, are we having takeaway every day I'm here?" George asked, walking over to where Dream stood in his lounge area, his socked feet making barely any noise against the carpeted floor.

"Isn't that just what you do anyway?"

George made an indignant noise, "Hey, this was meant to be me making fun of the fact that you can't cook, don't twist this on me."

Dream laughed, the sound coming out loud and gleeful as it echoed off the walls, "You should know by now that I take any opportunity to make fun of you." George joined in his laughter, knowing that Dream's jibes were his way of showing them how much he cared about them.

They both pick their order for the Chinese, George sitting closer than he really needed to as he leaned over Dream to look at the menu on his phone and Dream encouraging this by not holding his phone out for George to look at, or giving it to him even, instead preferring to revel in the warmth that was George pressed against his side oh so close.

If they don't bother to separate once they no longer really have a reason to sit that close, neither of them points it out.

Dream reluctantly got up from the sofa when the door bell rang, George trailing after him, still not quite comfortable to sit in Dream's house on his own. He felt a bit silly, following Dream around even though he was older than him.

They sat at the island in Dream's kitchen together, George fiddled with the chopsticks before looking to Dream and asking, "Do you know how to use these, I really can't do it?" George took each chopstick in a different hand and looked at them uselessly.

Dream chuckled lightly, shaking his head at George before gesturing at him to hand his chopsticks over, "Give 'em here I'll show you." George nods mutely, quite tired at this point, the short burst of energy he got from having the nap in the car being worn off by now, handing Dream his chopsticks without saying anything.

Dream arranged the chopsticks in George's hand, his fingers brushing the brunette's as he did so, both of them freezing at the contact before continuing. Dream could feel George's gaze on the side of his head, the sharp focus raising heat in his cheeks. The blonde turned his head towards George, intending to tell him how he should use the chopsticks but he didn't anticipate how close his face was to George's.

They made eye contact for a short second, George breaking it quickly, his eyes flitting over the rest of the blonde's face landing noticeably on his lips before flicking back to his eyes. Dream felt George's breath puff hotly over his lips, the closeness of their faces sending a thrill up his spine.

George sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it with a soft pop, the fact that Dream's eyes follow the movement made him shiver with anticipation, the hairs on his arms raising as well.

"George," Dream murmured almost reverently, the brunette almost shocked by the fond look in Dream's eyes, feeling suddenly as if he had no air whatsoever in his lungs as his ribs feel as if they're going to crush under the pressure of his emotions.

The bubble of tension that they created was broken by a large bang, both Dream and George jumping slightly. Looking to the side they see Patches sitting guiltily surrounded by cartons of Chinese takeaway. Dream burst out laughing, not allowing himself to think for even one second about what might have happened if Patches hadn't interrupted their moment. He absolutely does not think about how George's lips would feel against his, warm and chapped, like they always were despite any effort George made to moisturise. And at no point does he consider how George's chest would feel pressed against his own, slimmer but just as solid, his heartbeat fast, would it sync up with Dream's?

George laughed along, his head plagued with what-ifs and maybes that didn't really allow him to appreciate the hilarity of the situation. He slipped off the bar stools that he and Dream were sitting on and crouched down next to Patches and began petting her softly as he owner continued to laugh his lungs up next to them.

Cooing at her, the brunette noticed her ears were back and talked to her softly, "He's making a big, loud noise isn't he, yes. Isn't your owner an idiot Patches? Yes, yes he is." Dream vowed never to forget this moment, George sat on his floor, surrounded by scattered takeaway cartons, insulting him to his cat in a baby voice. He could live in this moment for the rest of his life and be content, the sickly sweet domesticity of the scene soothing the pangs of longing he felt any time he looked at George.

George's stomach rumbled so loudly it scared Patches again, the cat running off and skidding around the corners of the linoleum kitchen floor. He looked up at Dream, clearly embarrassed by the noise his stomach made.

"Let's eat, come on," Dream chuckled and patted the chair next to him, standing up and stooping to pick up the scattered takeaway, batting away George's hands when he tried to help, "Nope, sit down, I'm doing it George."

The bar stool let out a soft hiss as he sank down onto it, George resting his head on his hand and watching as Dream pottered around the kitchen, opening cupboards and bumping them shut with his hip. He was perfectly content to continue just watching Dream until the man put two plates in the microwave and turned it on.

"What are you-?" George was cut off by Dream spinning around, his socks against the shiny kitchen floor making the movement all the more smooth.

"Shhh trust me, you'll understand later," with that Dream turned back around, watching the plates make their rounds as the microwave hummed in the background. Neither man felt the need to start a conversation, perfectly fine to sit and just enjoy each other's company, as they often just did anyway, a fact which Sapnap made fun of them for, having gatecrashed their silent calls before.

Once the microwave beeped, Dream pulled the now warm plates out the microwave and started serving the food up, piling first rice and then curry onto both their plates. He pushed them across the countertop to slide to a stop in front of George.

"Woow," the brunette said, making a faux shocked face up at Dream, "What have the warm plates even done? Other than waste time I mean."

Slipping into the chair next to him, Dream nudged George's shoulder playfully, even that short contact increasing the elation in his chest, "They're keeping the food warm stupid, putting hot food on cold plates is just gonna make the food cold."

"Huh," was the only answer George supplied before tucking into his meal, forgoing the chopsticks in favour of a fork.

"So you admit it was a good idea then?" Dream pressed, picking up a piece of chicken with the chopsticks and gingerly raising it to his mouth, not really sure how to use them either but feeling almost like he needed to after trying to teach George how to use them earlier.

"Maybe, maybe I'll admit you had a good idea for once," the brunette replied and if the tone of his voice didn't supply that he's joking then the smirk he sent Dream in between mouthfuls certainly did.

"For once? Really George?" Dream laughed at George's childishness, his hair coming untucked from behind his ear as he did so, "I can't believe you."

There was a noticeable silence coming from next to him and Dream sobered up quickly, "George?"

"Uhh your hair's in your food," Dream looked down to his hair in horror and, surely enough, there it was, well and truly drenched at the ends in curry sauce.

Dream groaned, leaning back as far as he dared on the stool, "I only washed it this morning as well." He set his fork down a little more forcefully than needed and stood up, pushing his plate away at the same time, "I've eaten enough, I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back in a bit Georgie." He ruffled George's hair on the way past, shuffling regretfully down the corridor and then up the stairs towards his bathroom.

Pushing his plate away as well, feeling full enough, George took the time to have a quick glance around Dream's kitchen and living room without the man himself being there to distract him. Finally deciding to sit on the sofa, George tapped his thighs to a tune, feeling awkward in the almost pressing silence without Dream there to fill it.

The shower turned on in the background and George pulled his phone out his pocket and started scrolling through Twitter as a cursory prevention of any stray thoughts that might happen to connect 'Dream' and 'shower'. No-one had said anything interesting though and George decided to stir up a little trouble with the fans and maybe get on the trending page while he was at it.

He found Patches and snapped a quick photo before tweeting it out with the caption, "my only company because someone takes ages in the shower @dreamwastaken2". Pocketing his phone, he giggled slightly to himself, already imagining the panicked responses to his tweet once the fans realised he was in Dream's house.

Distracted by his task, he hadn't realised that Dream was long done with his shower and was dressed in his hoodie and sweatpants walking downstairs to join George.

"Oh Georgeee," Dream singsonged, sneaking up on George from behind where he was crouched on the floor next to Patches.

George jumped, falling backward on his bum with a thump, "Oww Dream," he whined.

At the sight of George sprawled on the floor Dream burst out into loud cackles of laughter, bending over double as he clutched his sides, droplets of water dripping off his wet hair onto George who was still lying on the floor defeated.

"Dream your hair's still sopping, you're gonna catch a cold idiot," George scolded, pushing himself off the floor.

"You're not my MOM George, it's fine," Dream protested, feeling almost like a wayward child being scolded.

"I'm not letting you get a cold while I'm here, who's going to have to look after you? Me, exactly," George crossed his arms to complete the 'angry mum' picture, annoyed by the fact that Dream is so much taller than him so he just looks a bit stupid.

"Fine, but I'm not drying it, you have to," Dream pouted, exactly like a petulant child, not helping his case whatsoever.

George just sighed, "That's fine I suppose, where's your hair dryer?"

"I might have one in my room somewhere, I'll look," Dream walked off to his bedroom, his bare feet making soft noises against the tiled floor as he did. The water from his hair that was slowly soaking through his hoodie was cold and a bit uncomfortable but he wasn't about to admit that to George, especially not to prove him right.

He returned a few minutes later, a hair dryer that he had dug out from underneath his bed in his hand, to find George sat on the sofa giggling to himself.

"What have you done now George?" Dream said faux exasperated. He walked around the back to stand behind where George was sitting, his hand rests behind George's head and he stroked the fine hairs on the back of his neck with his thumb.

Instead of flinching away from the contact like Dream half expected him to do, George leant into his hand and looked back up at him, smiling softly, his eyes bright with amusement. Not for the first time that day, Dream was winded by George's beauty and he struggled to not let it show on his face.

"Check Twitter," George said quietly, almost as if he was scared of breaking the atmosphere they'd created.

Dream vaulted over the back of the sofa and landed next to George with a soft oof. George looked at him in amazement, "WHAT?"

Dream just wheezed and pulled out his phone without explaining anything

"We're just gonna ignore- okay," George laughed and leant slightly into Dream's side shaking his head, "Now c'mon sit on the floor in front of me, you can look at Twitter from there."

"Oh come on now George, you can't kick me off my own sofa," Dream said, lowering his voice slightly, looking down at George and smirking, he knew that his fans had a thing for him saying that and he wondered if it had the same effect on George.

Dream felt rather than heard George's breath hitch, the small stutter in his chest where it presses against Dream's side. Their eye contact became too much and George averted his eyes quickly.

"I'm not giving in just because you said the thing Dream, I'm not some kinda simp," George looked back up at Dream and smirked back, having collected any rogue thoughts that might have given his feelings away.

"Oh really, then why are you drying my hair for me?" Dream pushed right back, their faces becoming closer with every comeback. There was something building in the air, it had been ever since George stepped foot in Florida. They were teetering on the edge of something and both of them were just too afraid to make the jump.

"Okay fine I am a simp, but only for you," the brunette admitted, letting out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding for a while.

This time it was Dream who broke, blushing a light pink at George's words that surrounded his freckles in a rose coloured sea. He slipped off the sofa to sit at George's feet, facing away from him so the brunette had access to his still dripping hair.

"Yeah yeah, shut up," Dream said, his voice had lost its bluster and there wasn't any real malice behind the words, "now dry my hair, simp."

George laughed at Dream's words, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders for support as he did so. "Anything for you."

They felt too real, George's words, the feelings he put behind them almost tangible, they were meant to be jokey but came out fond and sickly sweet. It was true, he would do anything for Dream, but the other man wasn't meant to know that.

To Dream the silence was telling, he was becoming more and more sure of George's feelings for him as the day progressed and it had done nothing but fuel the hope that resided in his chest. He held his breath, wondering if George would say anything more, was this it, the moment they finally crossed that line they had been toeing for a while.

The hairdryer clicked on. Dream hadn't noticed George's hands leave his shoulders but they clearly had at some point. The tension in the room shattered at the loud noise of the hairdryer and Dream felt his heart sink with disappointment. He had been so sure...

He pushed his feelings aside for the moment and focused on the warm air that was now directed at the top of his head. The blonde closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel tired. It had been a long day, lots of excitement, what with finally seeing George, and he felt drained, the feeling of fullness also causes him to become drowsy, the food sitting heavy in his stomach.

Dream startled when he felt George's hand on his head, thumb stroking softly over the strands. He looked back to meet sheepish brown eyes, George retracted his hand like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Dream shook his head and smiled softly, "You can keep doing that, I like it."

George's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "I can't hear you."

Dream coloured red again and said, louder this time to raise above the noise of the hair dryer, "I said, I said I liked it." Dream turned around after that, embarrassed at having to repeat what he said.

A tentative hand returned to his hair, thumbing through the now dry strands at the top. George then moved to the ends of Dream's hair, working slowly and methodically, watching as his hair returned to its dirty blonde, strands of spun gold standing out in the setting sun.

Once the blonde's hair is dry, George ran his fingers through it, unwilling to give up the contact. Dream tilted his head into the contact, enjoying the way George's hand cradled his head. Blunt fingernails scratched his scalp and Dream made an appreciative noise, resting his head against George's leg. His head had always been sensitive and it seemed ever since he had grown his hair long it had become even more so.

They sank into a comfortable silence, Dream humming every so often when George did something nice with his hands. Eventually George realised the sun had fully set while they were sitting there and both him and Dream were falling asleep where they sat.

"C'mon Dream we need to go to bed," George said, scratching Dream's head one last time before untangling his fingers from the silky hair.

"Don't wanna," Dream pushed his face further into George's leg.

"Well," George yawned, covering his mouth as he did so, "I'm going so you're gonna be here alone."

"But what's the point, I'm not gonna be in bed with you anyway," Dream whined, looking up at George with puppy dog eyes.

George laughed and stood up, allowing Dream to slump against the sofa in the absence of the brunette's legs that had been propping him up, "It's not gonna work Dream."

Dream clawed his way onto the sofa dramatically and looked up at George with a fake hurt expression, "Ow ow my heart, I thought you loved me Georgie."

George rolled his eyes and laughed, "You wish,"

All Dream did in response was pout and cross his arms.

"But I do." 

Dream's head had never snapped around so quick in his life, he stared up at George with eyes the size of dinner plates, "You do what?" He heard his own voice waver and he barely dared to breathe. He hoped above all hopes that George was about to say what he thought he was going to say.

George's voice had dropped to a whisper, "I love you."

Dream's brain logged out, he bluescreened so hard in that moment. It finally happened, what he wished for this whole time and all he could do was stare at George dumbfounded.

George smiled shyly at Dream and took the opportunity while Dream was silent to just stoop down and. Place a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't desperate or rushed rather the warm pressure of slightly chapped lips, before George stood up again, flushed high on his cheekbones.

All Dream could say was, "George," in the most reverent voice, still registering George's lips against his and wanting nothing more than to relive that moment.

George covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his soft smile, "Goodnight Dream." He walked away towards the spare room that Dream had put him in and shut the door with a soft click.

Dream's brain finally came back online and he lifted his hand up to trace his lips, trying to remember the pressure, the sensation, of George's lips. He blushed, harder than he ever thought he'd blushed before and buried his face on the sofa cushion next to him.

"George you can't just-" he whisper shouted into the cushion before cutting himself off with an elated scream.

"C'mon Dream you can't keep acting like a teenaged girl who's just been kissed by her crush, even though technically half of that statement is true. George kissed me. Oh my god George kissed me," Dream freaked out into the cushion before taking a deep breath, "Right I'm going to bed and I'll talk to him tomorrow, I have time."

Dream headed off to bed, secure in the knowledge that come morning tomorrow he would see George and hopefully, hopefully, they would kiss again and he would feel that oh so addicting rush that seemed to come whenever George was near.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of takeaways and hair dryers and soft kisses on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry if the ending for this chapter seemed rushed at all. im proud of this so thank you all for reading :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and once again thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
